The Gone
by laffinchik
Summary: The Gone are files of people who went missing. Some of them came back. Some of them didn't. Some left. Some were taken. Some found themselves. Some found others. But a few, rare few, did it all. Roxas Hirada is one of those few.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, so I was reading what I've written of The Gone, and I realized something. I hate it. I'm usually pretty proud of my work, but this, this I was disgusted with. I have never felt so vehement over something of my own creation. So I rewrote it. Here it is. Enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: If I owned KH, the entire world would know. Believe me.

Tricolor

Red black white.

Sick rainbow in the sky –

Red black white.

Sky the color of mine eye –

Red black white.

This reminds me of someone true –

Red black white.

It's funny – this reminds me of you.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Prologue part two!

Disclaimer: I have no money, therefore, I do not own.

There and Back

There was a body on the floor, thin and long, covered in a dark coat. Ah! It wasn't a corpse, it was a boy... He was moving, slowly, carefully, as if afraid he'd break something. Suddenly he looked up, bright blue eyes unfocused, and he rolled onto his back.

He bit back a scream, his muscles contracting in pain. Goddamn this fate! Left alone, free at last, only to die here. No word to his friends, his family, his lover... His eyes closed as a single tear slipped down his cheek. Why him? Why? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Why does he have to be so special? It wasn't fair. He had felt the beginnings of happiness on his fingertips. Why did they have to take it away? And he was... He was! He was beginning to be good again! But then... Ah, what does it matter? Ranting and raving, trapped in his own mind, won't get him anywhere.

After a while, his vision began to fade, then blur, until everything had blended together into pure white. And as the sun began to rise, the white became light, shining and bright, instead of just a simple color. It blinded him, ripping away what little sanity he had left. He closed his eyes, but to no avail. Finally, with a dry sob, he turned in on himself, folding into the labyrinthine walls that encompassed his consciousness.

But it was worse in his head. It was so dark there, pitch black. Emotions gone, thoughts gone, only pure instinct remained. It screeched for him to get on his feet and run like hell. But where could he go? He had no idea where he was, not the country, or the city, or anything.

But there was... There was this feeling of – something slipping away. And the boy knew what it was. His blood, bright, deep red, was leaking out of his every pore. His whole being was cut and broken, too many holes for internal bleeding.

He wanted to cry, but couldn't. He simply didn't have any tears left. He had cried so much already, over his brother, his friends... Don't make him finish that sentence. With a sigh, his eyes slipped open.

He thought the light would blind him, drain him, but it did not. It gave him the energy to drag himself over to the back wall, and push his beaten body onto a sitting position, his back leaning against the wall.

His head began to droop, and his vision blurred again. He was sure his sanity had left him when he saw a tall, lanky figure come into view. It stopped, turning its head to stare.

A gasp. "Roxas?"

The boy shuddered. He knew that voice. He knew it so well...

"Roxas!" There was the sound of feet on the ground, and suddenly the figure was there. Right there.

The boy's eyes were wide as the man – was it a man? – took his face in his hands. "Roxas, can you hear me?"

His hands. They were so warm...

"Roxas, you're gonna be okay," Was he crying? His cheeks were shining.

Suddenly, sanity came back.

_'Why are you here?'_ The boy wanted to scream, _'I told you to leave me! Forget about me! Never even let me into your thoughts! Why are you HERE?'_ His mind thundered, but was lost.

But the man had seen the sudden flash of recognition in his eyes, the wave of anger. How could this have happened? Roxas was supposed to be safe, and happy! That was the deal!

"A-Axel," the boy barely managed to mouth around a lungful of blood.

"Shh, I'm here," Axel smiled, trying not to sniff, not to let Roxas know he was desperately trying not to completely break down. He knew he was going to get it once Roxas was better, but for now, Roxas would just have to live with it. Yeah. Just _live_.

Axel sighed, leaning Roxas forward to snake an arm around the boy's thin shoulders. Slipping a hand under his legs, Axel took a deep breath and stood, carrying Roxas bridal style. The boy seemed to fit the body that held him, he closed his eyes, and breathed.

In the eternity between the wall and the mouth of the alley, Roxas had a vision.

He saw what they looked like, but his mind slipped further away before he could grasp it. His body seemed to fall away, and he floated, weightless, in his lover's arms. His lover glowed like fire, like ice, like the flame of a candle piercing the deepest night. He was an angel, sent to Roxas from that far away place where good people live. So Roxas was wrong. Angels do exist. And they really were merciful.

Roxas felt himself glide away, ethereal, with his angel cooing sweet nothings in his ear.

"Don't worry, Sunshine, I've got you. You're safe. You don't have to do this anymore."


End file.
